The comb riser is a device on a rifle stock that supports the shooter's cheek at a height suitable for use with the sights. High sights such as telescopic sights require higher comb risers, and low sights such as iron sights require low comb risers. Different users' preferences and physiology also suggests the advantage of enabling different riser heights for any given configuration.
These devices vary significantly between firearms, and various adjustable comb risers are known. A traditional approach relies upon raising and lowering the entire comb riser. An alternative pivoting approach is also known. However, conventional approaches to adjustable comb risers require the use of additional fasteners solely for adjusting the height of the comb riser. These fasteners may protrude and lead to snagging or user injury. In addition, conventional approaches do not permit the comb riser to shift fore and aft on the rifle stock to account for adjustments to the butt stock that change the length of pull.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved firearm stock with adjustable comb riser that utilizes the fasteners for the recoil pad and can be shifted fore and aft on the rifle stock to account for adjustments to the butt stock that change the length of pull. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the firearm stock with adjustable comb riser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing the fasteners for the recoil pad and allowing the comb riser to be shifted fore and aft on the rifle stock to account for adjustments to the butt stock that change the length of pull.